powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CyanoTex/danielinterview.mp4
not a story writer. Even though I have written stories in my past, I personally think they're awful. Read this and judge for yourself. Your opinion isn't mine, it's yours. | WOULD YOU LIKE TO LAUNCH THE VIDEO PLAYER? (Y/N) Y | WHAT FILE WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY? "C:\Users\Interviewer\My Documents\INTERVIEWS\Daniel\2012\APRIL\danielinterview.mp4" | PLAYING "danielinterview.mp4"._ | CLOSED CAPTIONS ENABLED._ | DATE MP4 WAS MADE ON: Saturday, 8th of April, 2016._ | CURRENT DATE: Monday, 24th of January, 2020. You see from a camera's perspective.. a dude. But not any dude. His appearance? Well, it consists of a white, athletic human body with black snake-like eyes with red irises. A business suit, black and red, is what he was wearing. Sharp, spiky triangular teeth and at times, you could see a forked tongue. Boredom clouds him, as he looks bored. He was looking at the interviewer, but the interviewer was out of sight from the camera. The dude's hair was normal black hair. Interviewer: "For privacy reasons, I will not tell you my name during this recording. Call me Interviewer instead. Understood?" Dude: "Yes." Interviewer: "So, what is your name?" Daniel: "My demon name is of no interest of you but call me Daniel." A deep voice, easy to understand. Bored tone. Interview: "What is your age?" Daniel: "410 years old. Age was manipulated to hide that it indeed was me who was involved in the accident last year, but I still have the body of an athletic young adult modified to my own desires. Plus, I skipped Puberty but I have the mindset of an adult." Interviewer: "And you are omnipotent, according to what one of your assistants told me. Is that correct?" Daniel: "Yes. Also, I'd like to warn you that anything you ask could possibly involve another universe where I didn't become a demon. This one is an Alternate Universe." Interviewer: "Noted. Anyways, your history as a human is... intriguing. Can I ask what did you do to make your sister hate you?" Daniel: "Cut the strings to her stereo system, modify her phone to run CyanogenMod... Those are the two most notable memories I can remember when I was 16 years old." Interviewer: "What about your sister? Did you love her?" Daniel: "I hated her. But when I saw that the scarred cuts on her arm matched the ones I saw in the picture I got from her phone- [Sounds of a paper being put down on the table as Daniel puts it down. The photo was of an arm bleeding.] -I became concerned about her. When we were in the UK, I found a razor blade hidden in her phone case. I threw it out the window. It was the right thing to do, Interviewer. [Daniel puts it away.]" Interviewer: "Aaand what about this PayPal fiasco when you were young?" Daniel: "Entirely my fault and it began with ourWorld. I became one of the members of their premium subscriptionship at a cost: Making a PayPal account. With that, the carelessness that I had began, spending my mom's money without telling her. And eventually? Well, a letter came with the amount that I spent. And it was when a relative was in our house too. She went off to check how much I spent... came back angry and punished me with a wooden spoon. Not the first time, I've been punished with that in other times. School and such." Interviewer: "Alright. You've been involved in a car accident in 2011 in this universe. What do you remember from that day?" Daniel: "In Portugal, I usually stop when the light's red. But on March 2, 2011? I tried to cross the street without knowing that the light was not green. I was with my mom, but she was distracted. I felt the car hit my side and I was flung away from the force. I was knocked out, but- [Daniel puts down a newspaper. It said: "11 year old hit by car".] -the media couldn't resist getting their grabby hands on this event. I woke up, at the hospital... and the visual that scared me was a demon on the front of my bed." Interviewer: "Can you describe the demon? Or tell me his name?" Daniel: "For privacy reasons, I will not describe him or tell you his name. Please respect that." Interviewer: "Alright. Before we continue, can you tell me why you're that tall?" Daniel: "Further into the interview, I'll explain. I'm not always tall, I shift my height depending if I'm outside or inside. Inside, ceilings can block me from using my maximum height." Interviewer: "Noted. Continue your explaining." Daniel: [Daniel sighs.] "He noticed that I woke up. And I was scared, I didn't know who this guy was. Can you play the audio file, please?" Interviewer: "Of course, Daniel." [Sounds of the keyboard's keys being pressed, and at the last key, he pressed enter.] | PLAYING "HOSPITALEVENTMAR211.mp3" FROM THE LOCATION SPECIFIED._ of medical equipment operating. ???: "Oh, morning, little fella'. How's the pain?" Silence. ???: "Scared... I see. Well, don't worry, I don't have any intentions on harming you anyways, you're in enough pain as it is. Look, I came here to propose something to you and to be quite honest, it's something that I need you ''to agree with." [??? sounds concerned.] ???: "Here's the deal: I have omnipotence. It's pretty much having all powers that exist. But my contract ends tomorrow. In it, it said that "if you want, you can pass your omnipotence to a human but you must find one and they must be willing to agree". Do you understand?" ''Even though there's no footage, "Little fella'" nods. ???: "Great. Is it a deal then?" "Little fella'": "...yeah..." ???: "Thanks, fella'. It will be transferred to you tomorrow. I'll teach ya how to use it. Don't tell anyone about our deal. Bye." [??? chants some words and after he's finished, people are heard screaming... then it goes silent.] | MP3 FINISHED._ Interviewer: "I have some questions towards the end. What was the screaming about?" Daniel: "He opened a portal to the underworld." Interviewer: "Alright. Continue." Daniel: "The rest of the day, I was with doctors. But they noticed that I was healed up already. They were confused and in the evening, I was free to go. Of course, he healed me." Interviewer: "And after that, you met your parents. What happened after you left the hospital?" Daniel: "He teleported into my bedroom and taught me how to use my omnipotence. It was fun the first time I've used it." [Daniel grinned and looked happy about that.] Interviewer: "You said you went missing for the rest of 2011. What happened?" Daniel: "After his omnipotence was transferred to me, we lived in his own realm. He truly was likeable.... but then... he vanished. Leaving me alone... but I was omnipotent, so, I claimed his realm and just made it my home. Simple." Interviewer: "How did you become who you are today? Appearance and such." Daniel: "I visited my 16 year old self when he was alone and asked him what should I look like. And he gave me Daniel's appearance." Interviewer: "I see." Daniel: "Is this the end of the interview?" Interviewer: "Sadly, yes. It was nice talking to you, Daniel." The Interviewer's hand comes into the camera's view. It was dark and human. Daniel shook it. Interviewer: "Should I expect you to host an Ask Me Anything at some point?" Daniel: "Yes." Interviewer: "Alright. See you." Daniel gets up from his chair as he walks towards the door, opening it. He shrinks his height down and goes through it, closing it behind him. | MP4 FINISHED._ Your Questions: Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet